


Made For Each Other

by fanoflife



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Disasters, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoflife/pseuds/fanoflife
Summary: Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey were meant to be together. And in Made For Each Other, they will be. Their hearts will beat for each other again.The story begins with a plausible explanation for Derek’s survival, after which the couple can reunite, and live together again.Their previous tumultuous relationship had concluded, when Meredith turned off her beloved husband’s life support, after a dreadful accident.Luckily for Grey’s Anatomy fans, Derek didn’t die, but upon his return to Seattle, he discovers that it is his wife’s life that is hanging by a thread.Explanations over, follow Derek and Meredith, as they leave the angst of their past, and walk into their bright and shiny future.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have written 8 chapters so far, but the sky’s the limit as to the number of mostly happy scenarios I can dream up.  
> If you want to escape to a happier place, then read on...

“I know what I want, Meredith. Only you, and our children. As many children as you want.”  
“Two isn’t enough, Derek? You want more!”  
“I want you, Meredith, I want to live with you until we’re old and crusty - to cradle you in my arms until one of us dies. And if you give me the precious gift of another child, I’ll cherish and love it just as much as Zola and Bailey.”

Meredith rolled over and entwined her arms through Derek’s. Snuggling into his neck, she sighed.  
“These moments with you ... are gifts from Heaven. I feel so peaceful, so loved. All my hospital worries fade into nothing. My meaning for living is you - and your children. Truly? Another baby? Well why not?” 

She giggled happily. Finally her life was falling into place. Derek was actually happy and contented. He had missed the three of them - he really was longing for a family life. He’d devotedly watch ballet recitals and baseball games, operate on tumours, perform groundbreaking surgery and save lives. He had tasted the life in DC, and it wasn’t for him. 

Meredith was delighted. In the back of her head there had been some small flickers of guilt, tiny, but there all the same.  
Cristina, who was her person and best friend, had offered her advice when Meredith was deciding whether she would go with Derek to work on the President’s project.  
“You are the sun, Meredith,” Cristina had said. “Not Derek.”

Meredith pondered on the sun for a while. Exactly what did she want, if she was the sun at the centre of the universe? Cristina already knew what she desired above all else; a career in cardio thoracics, her hands on hearts, and a meteoric rise to the top of her field.

Meredith, on the other hand wanted to be a great surgeon, although in which specialty, she was still unsure. But she also yearned for a family, even though she had precious little knowledge of how families worked. She craved love, without quite understanding what she was yearning for. Her parents had been atrocious role models. She would have been given an equivalent position in DC, and the children were too young to be greatly affected by the move, but in all honesty she simply didn’t want to go.

Meredith had spent many nights questioning her decision; a career and a life in Seattle, or her husband in DC. If she was to be the sun, then it was simple; she had to stay. Either, or. One or the other. But the sun, what did it mean exactly? Didn’t it mean living the life which would give her the greatest fulfilment? Then she should go to DC with Derek and the children, because she loved Derek. She adored Derek; she would give her life for him.

But what about Cristina’s advice? She has supported me and been my friend since our first day as interns. She’s smart and she doesn’t let anything get in her way. She thinks I should stay in Seattle. And my other friends; I don’t want to leave them either. And the kids have friends here. Why should I uproot my career, just because Derek wants to further his career?

And so Meredith stayed in Seattle, and Derek went to work for the President. They didn’t part on the best of terms, but despite her unhappiness, Meredith managed to care for the children and work long hours at the hospital. She missed Derek terribly, but she soldiered on.

Derek’s time in DC came to a head when he was tempted to have a relationship with a young woman, who kissed him. This incident precipitated Derek’s decision to come home to Meredith and their children. He arrived in Seattle late at night and confessed that he’d been sorely tempted to begin an affair with the young doctor. 

Despite the upsetting circumstances, Meredith believed him; believed him when he told her that he really wanted to be a family man.  
“I can live without you, Derek, but I don’t want to,” Meredith said, and the two fell into each other’s arms.

***  
“Shall we go again?” chuckled Derek.  
He pulled Meredith even closer, softly kissing her cheeks and stroking his fingers through her long, blonde hair. He nuzzled her hair, delighted by its floral scent.  
“We could make a baby tonight. A new baby, a housewarming gift for our new life together,” he whispered huskily. Meredith didn’t answer. She was enjoying his touches too much to speak. Her lips opened and her warm breath met Derek’s.  
God, I love him. Everything about him is perfect.  
Her breath quickened as he gently caressed her, whispered sweet words of endearment, which tantalised her senses, and drew her ever closer into a world of bliss. The pure pleasure, that only those who passionately love each, will ever experience.

***  
Derek left early the following morning for DC to resign from the President’s program and wind up his paperwork.  
“Wait for me,” he called to Meredith, and she sighed happily. A new start for them. They had been through so much together, endured so many setbacks. At last their happy future was within their grasp.


	2. The Agents’ Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter; agents for the President decide how to proceed with Derek now that he wants to return to Seattle to be with Meredith and his family.

In the Pentagon, a group of men sat around a table, deep in discussion.  
“This will ruin everything. Are you sure he’s going to resign, and return immediately to Seattle.”  
“That’s what the message said. Dropping out immediately. Said it would be difficult to continue the pandemic project in Seattle - doesn’t think he’ll have the time, what with operating and his family.”

“Bugger that. Obama will hit the roof. Can’t let it happen.”  
“Have to bring him in. A shame, he’s a decent fellow. But he can’t go back until he’s completed Obama’s project. The brain mapping is neither here nor there, but our jobs will be on the line if we lose him from the pandemic project. It’s Obama’s pet.”

A third man, who had been sitting silently, suddenly interrupted.  
“Shut up, you idiots, who gives a rat’s arse whether he’s a good guy. He’s letting us down big time. You know what you have to do. Swing into action. Bring out the lookalike. There’s no time to lose. The President mustn’t know. He can’t be implicated under any circumstances. Don’t even tell him about the brain mapping unless he asks, and he will in time.”

“But Sir, what happens to Shepherd?”  
“Set him up in a safe house. He doesn’t look like the type who’ll argue with a security guard. Threaten him with the safety of his wife and kids, other family members. He’ll toe the line.”  
“It’s a pretty crap outlook, for a decent man. He’s one of the best brain surgeons in the country, Sir.”

“Look men, time is the issue here. How long to get hold of the lookalike? Thank God we had the brains to set this up, in case Shepherd reneged. We have him on standby. Find out where Shepherd is now and get going. Delegate, boys, delegate. Steve, you collect the bloody lookalike and head out to Shepherd’s vehicle, but keep back. He’s not to see you. Shepherd can’t know what happens. Paul, I want you to arrange the safe house, a guard, groceries and so on. You know the drill. Stay at the house to greet him.”  
“Greet,” laughed Paul. “If you say so.”

“Dave, you and Nicola are to arrange the two car accident. Unfortunate collateral damage. Wait until Shepherd has the injured victims in the ambulance and it’s out of sight. Then grab him and back to the safe house for him. Sal, you arrange the truck that’s to hit Shepherd’s car. Pay the driver a decent amount, but put the wind up him. Make sure he never talks. A crim will do.”

The secret agents jumped into action. They were a well-oiled machine. It wasn’t the first time they had arranged a similar misadventure. It was the job to protect and to please the President. And the President didn’t need to know the sordid details. He just needed his life to run as smoothly as possible.

*****  
It was late afternoon when the agents returned to a plain house, in a quiet street and unloaded their captive. Derek was plainly in a bad mood and his eyes flashed angrily at the men who escorted him from the car to the front door. The door opened and he was led inside. Obama’s project work awaited him. It was to be a very long time before Derek would see his family in Seattle again. He had ample time to prepare a masterful pandemic plan. A plan, that when shown to President Trump, was squashed flat. Trump was totalled disinterested, and roared with anger when he was told that Derek Shepherd, the famous neurosurgeon, had been incarcerated for years to prepare it.  
“Let him go immediately,” bellowed Trump.  
“We can’t do that Mr President. He’s been held against his will for years.”  
“Not my problem. Just make sure he doesn’t talk.”  
After the agents had exited the White House, one of them said, “Easier said than done.”  
“Yeh, said the other. Looks like you and I will be having a vacation in Seattle - on indefinite leave.”  
“It will work out. A few gentle threats will work, I think; and he’ll see his wife, his kids, his friends at the hospital, for the first time in years. And everyone will be wrapped up with COVID.”  
“Until it’s old news, mate and then he’ll sue for every cent the government has.”  
“Aw, Trump will be out soon. A new brush sweeps clean. Biden will sweeten him up.  
“You wish, Paul, you wish.”


	3. Widow Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Derek’s death. Meredith battles on, but happier times are soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A potted history of the years after Meredith lost the love of her life, Derek Shepherd.

Meredith had been waiting all day for news from Derek. He hadn’t called her, and he wasn’t at home. She had stayed at the hospital late, doing surgery after surgery, waiting for his call.  
Now she had fed, bathed and read stories to the kids and put them off to bed.

The silence was ominous. She knew something was wrong. She flipped mindlessly through magazines, her eyes glazed and sightless. A sound. A crunching of tyres approaching. Flashing lights filtering through the glass door panel. A weight in her stomach. Meredith walked numbly towards the door. The knock. She knew the ominous knock was going to bring her unbearable agony within the next few minutes. Police. Derek. Mind-numbing misery. 

Meredith brought Zola and Bailey downstairs in their pyjamas. They were going to a small hospital at Dillard. Derek was there. Was it definitely him? Yes - he was carrying identification. He had catastrophic injuries - she had to be prepared for the worst. It was always the worst for Meredith. She’d survived a bomb, a drowning, a shooting and a plane crash. She’d given birth to Bailey in the dark, in an emergency C-section. Even as a child Meredith had witnessed her mother’s attempted suicide. She had run the corridors of the Seattle Grace Hospital since she was a small girl, while her mother performed surgeries. Her family life had been almost non-existent.

And it was happening again. Another disaster. Too much to endure.   
The children were cared for, while Meredith watched over Derek. He was in bad shape, but she didn’t doubt that the man lying in the bed before her, was her beloved husband, clinging to the last few minutes of his life. And he was brain dead. As she had done for so many of her own patients, Meredith endured Derek’s life support being turned off. 

A funeral was held for Derek. Meredith was numb, but her friends helped her through the ordeal. She returned to the house that Derek had built on his land, overlooking the water. It was their house, but it didn’t feel like that anymore. It was all too much for Meredith. Without telling anyone, she packed up her children and slipped out of the house that she had shared with Derek. A plane ride later and they arrived in Sun Diego.

For almost a year, Meredith lived in San Diego with her children. Her friends were worried sick about her, as she didn’t return their calls, except one call from Alex. And it was Alex who the hospital called when Meredith had her baby. A beautiful baby girl whom she named Ellis, after her mother. Her child with Derek, conceived the night before Derek left for DC, to tidy up his affairs. A baby girl who Meredith regretted, would never meet her father.

Alex brought the family, increased by one, back to Seattle, and the years passed by, with the children growing up and Ellis becoming a dear little girl. The children were without a father, but Meredith was not inclined to look for a replacement for Derek. He had been her world, and she his. And it seemed likely that Meredith had already enjoyed her one big love, and the days of loving men were over.

During this time, Meredith became one of the best surgeons at the hospital, winning the highest award available to a surgeon. Eventually, at the forceful prompting of friends, she started interacting with men again, but none of these romances in any way matched her one great love for Derek. A romance with Nathan Riggs was becoming a thing until Nathan’s missing fiancé appeared unexpectedly. A further romance with Andrew DeLuca was a luke warm affair, with Andrew battling mental health issues. And then there was Cormac Hayes, a feisty Irishman, who may very well have provided a suitable match for Meredith. Cristina, Meredith’s best friend, had directed him to Seattle, with Meredith in mind, when Hayes decided to transfer to a hospital in the United States.

And then the pandemic began. The COVID-19 virus appeared and quickly spread worldwide. Of course, Meredith’s hospital battled the virus valiantly, but due to President Trump’s disinterest, it spread like wildfire. Nothing like influenza, the COVID-19 virus killed people in their thousands and there was no cure.

Of course Derek hadn’t invented a cure, but he had spent years in the safe house working on a plan to prevent the spread, before it spread out of hand. He’d developed protocols for the airlines, workplaces, nursing homes and residences. He’d referenced lockdowns, contact tracing, wastewater testing, COVID-19 testing, mask wearing, sporting events and hospital protocols in his plan. If implemented by Trump, Derek would have been responsible for saving tens of thousands of lives. But his efforts were wasted. A particularly sad situation, because one of the people he may have saved, was his own wife, but Derek, driving back to Seattle was unaware that Meredith’s life was hanging in the balance


	4. A Sad Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek returns to Seattle and visits Meredith at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek receives bad and good news on arrival at the hospital, but he is optimistic.

The agents were enjoying a pleasant drive to Seattle, chauffeured by Derek Shepherd, who had been their captive for many years. They had purchased the latest version of Derek’s vehicle which they had destroyed years ago. It was the least they could do. 

The trip had started out with a flurry of conversation.  
“You realised that you can’t talk about the project you’ve been working on, Derek.”  
“What will happen to me if I do?” asked Derek truculently.  
“No point in arguing, Derek. I’d rather not make threats, but you must realise that we have the upper hand.”  
“I do,” replied Derek tersely. “Similar to those you made at the safe house, I imagine. Am I correct?  
“Spot on,” said Paul.  
“And how do I explain you two arses?  
“Assistants on the project you worked on. We became friendly. You offered us a bed, if we wanted a break, after our mammoth undertaking.”  
Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll drop you off at my house, on the way to the hospital. You’re welcome to stay, but our house is rather out of the way. You may prefer a hotel.”  
“True, but we’d like to keep an eye on you for a while. Listen to your conversations with your wife, you know the sort of thing.”  
“Unbelievable,” yelled Derek. “”Away from my wife for umpteen years, and no privacy. Are you going to put a glass against our bedroom wall?”  
“Derek, you have quite the sense of humour.”  
“She’s probably moved on to some other man by now. I wouldn’t blame her. How can I explain to Meredith that instead of coming home on the same day I left, I stayed in DC for years working on a mystery project. I’ve missed seeing my kids grow up.”  
“You’re alive,” Paul replied. “That’s something.”

The conversation lapsed. Not much to say anymore.

Derek swept into the driveway of his house. It looked pretty much the same, slightly unkempt, with a swing he didn’t recognise and there was a large tree missing near the pergola.   
“Out,” Derek commanded, tossing his house key to Paul. “Set yourselves up in the guest room, if it’s free. Help yourself to anything in the cupboards or refrigerator. There’s probably not much. Meredith doesn’t enjoy cooking.”

The men shuffled out.  
“Good luck with the wife,” yelled Paul as he pulled his luggage from the boot.  
“Thanks,” replied Derek gruffly.  
He was looking forward to seeing Meredith, apprehensive, but excited. She wasn’t going to be happy about him being gone for so long, with not even a phone call. Telling her his mission was top secret, might not be enough to placate her. Who else would be at the hospital? There was so much news to catch up on. He had been kept almost in isolation at the safe house, with only a small television set, and a newspaper and magazines to read. The internet of course. He had done a great deal of research, and he’d discovered some exciting facts about Meredith’s career. There would be so much to talk about, but the COVID virus really put a dampener on everything.

Only a minute, and I’ll be parking in the hospital car park. I bet Amelia’s in my parking spot.

Derek spent ten minutes circling the park. Finally he squeezed into a space suited to a very small vehicle. He didn’t care. He just wanted to see Meredith. He had to climb into the passenger’s seat to climb out. His side was an inch away from a wall.

He almost ran to the front door. He looked at the sign. Since the airplane crash, the hospital had been renamed. It was now called The Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Meredith’s sister, Lexie Grey had been killed in the airplane crash, and his best friend, Mark Sloan had also died as a result of his injuries, about a month later.

Derek again thought lovingly of Meredith. She had been through so much in her short life, and those tragedies had only made her a better person.

Derek slipped on his face mask and entered the front door. He didn’t get far. He was herded into a room to be checked. Face masks everywhere. Eyes looking at him over the top of masks.

“My God, oh my God,” screeched a voice. A woman, garbed in a swathe of protective gear walked towards him. “Do I know you? I’m going crazy, nuts, I’m losing it. I’ve been down here for too long. You look just like someone I know, but you can’t be. My God, you’re the spitting image of him, a lookalike. Perhaps he had a twin brother I didn’t know about. I went to his funeral - it can’t be. Meredith - oh poor, Meredith.”

Her words were garbled and Derek noticed that the tears running down her face, were soaking through her mask.

“Bailey, is it you? It’s so good to see you. You haven’t aged at all.”

“I’m going to faint, I feel weak. Who are you? Please don’t tell me you’re Derek Shepherd. I only believe in science. Have you been resurrected from the dead?”

“Of course not, Bailey, I’m the old Derek Shepherd. I’m alive. I’ve been in DC, working on a secret project for the President.”

“You can’t have been. Ben and I went to your funeral.”

Derek was puzzled. A funeral? What didn’t he know? Had those agents deceived him? He had always thought it odd that they had intercepted him on the road, and taken him to the safe house. Why hadn’t they waited until he arrived in DC? He was certainly going to have a long conversation with those agents when he arrived home.

But for now, all he wanted was Meredith.   
“Where’s Meredith, Bailey? I’m dying to see her.”  
Bailey looked at Derek. With all the face gear, Derek couldn’t make out her expression, but he felt uncomfortable. A cold chill ran through his body, a lump formed in his neck.

“Follow me Derek. I’m Chief of Surgery now. Come to my office and we’ll talk.”  
“Kind of you, Bailey, but would you mind if I talked to Meredith first? Maybe the two of us could have a chat in your office later.”

“My office first, Derek,” replied Bailey and the tone of her voice clinched his suspicions. Something was amiss, something was very wrong indeed.

***  
Derek sat on a comfortable lounge in Bailey’s office. Bailey sat a distance away, in a matching arm chair.  
“Something’s wrong, Bailey. Tell me please. Put my out of my misery. Tear off the bandage. No anaesthesia. I can take it. Has Meredith found a new man?”

“No, Derek,” she’s sick, she has COVID-19. She’s incubated and barely clinging to life. I’d be breaking every rule in the book, but if you suit up, I’ll take you to see her. People are dying here every day, and their families aren’t allowed to be with them, until the very end.

“Meredith was put into a trial, and she improved slightly. Her lungs are shot, but she was breathing on her own. Then, the Meredith we all know, thought she should get up and help a patient who was coding in the next room. She collapsed and Derek, you need to be prepared. Her chances of survival are extremely slim. Come, see for yourself.”

***  
Derek entered Meredith’s room. She was hooked up to machines and the tube down her throat was breathing for her. Derek looked aghast at her white face, her gaunt eye sockets had sunk into her head. This was the beautiful smiling woman whom he loved with every fibre of his being. This was the laughing girl he took to bed, kissed, idolised. She was but a shell of her former self.

Tears ran down Derek’s cheeks. He barely knew he was crying. He didn’t care. He wanted to climb onto the bed with her, but even in his state of despair, he knew he shouldn’t do that. A chair was tucked away in the corner. Derek dragged it over to her bed. He sat down and reached out for her hand. It was cold. Was she breathing?

Derek leant forward, towards her face. Yes, she was breathing, the machine was making sure of that, but the virus had decimated her body. Being a doctor had its disadvantages in situations like this, because he knew that she was almost too far gone to recover from this.

He held her hand, for how long he did not know. He rubbed each of her long, delicate fingers. He imagined that her hand felt warmer. Then he imagined that her eyes flickered.  
“Just imagination, Derek,” he told himself. And at that moment a visitor entered the room. He would know her anywhere. It was his sister, his baby sister, Amelia.

“It can’t be you, you died,” she screamed. Bailey told me that you were here, but I thought she’d gone crazy. Is it really you Derek?”

“It certainly is, Amelia. I’d kiss you if I wasn’t covered in protective headgear.”

“Well, who died then? Because Meredith was with the man when he died. She had someone taken off life support. And it wasn’t you! She knows what you look like. She’s never been the same since you ‘died’ Derek. I’m going now. I’ll ring home and tell mother you’re alive. She won’t believe me of course. And then I’ll work my way through the hospital, telling all and sundry that you’ve risen from the dead.”

Laughing excitedly, she ran from the room, a little girl again. There was so much to tell Derek - about Link and the baby. Amelia was almost hysterical.

Derek took the few minutes of peace he knew he had, before others would arrive. He lifted Meredith’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. 

Did she move? Yes - I’m sure she did. She’s grasping my fingers. I’m not imagining it. Her eyes are ever so slightly open. Were they like that?

Another squeeze of the hand. Definitely this time.  
“Meredith, can you hear me? Show me that you are awake. It’s me, Derek.”

Meredith was definitely semi conscious, and her eyes gradually opened. Derek pressed the call button to summon a nurse.

“Page the doctor, page Bailey,” he yelled as the nurse approached. She scurried away, and Bailey appeared like magic.  
“Her eyes are open, Bailey, look.”

“Indeed they are Derek. Your voice must have roused her. Ah, here’s Dr Altman. Dr Altman, Meredith is awake. Do you think we could remove the tube? It would be wonderful if Meredith could say a word or two to Derek.”

Dr Altman examined Meredith thoroughly. “I’m concerned that she may have to be intubated again if she worsens even the slightest bit.”

At that, Meredith sparked up. Even with the tube, her face looked annoyed and she squeezed Derek’s hand again and made a gurgling sound in her throat.

“All right then,” said Dr Altman, “you can have the tube out, but don’t exhaust yourself. Let Derek do the talking. He has a lot of talking to do, I imagine,” she said with a touch of irony.

The tube was removed and after a while Derek and Meredith were left on their own.  
“Are you from the beach?” Meredith whispered.  
“No, dear.” He grinned. “That’s a strange question. Don’t you talk, and I’ll tell you my story. It is really me, Derek, your husband. And I’m not back from the dead. I’m alive, I’m real. I’m the annoying Derek who argues with you, and yells. I don’t know who you took off life support, but it wasn’t me. We’ll find explanations for all the strange things that have happened over the last few years, but I truly and really am Derek, your loving husband, and I’m out of my mind with joy to see you again.”

Derek stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed.  
“I’d like to squeeze into bed with you, if I could. I have many memories of us, that we could rekindle in time,” he whispered. 

Meredith smiled, weak and tired, but it was the same smile that lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle. It took Derek’s breath away.

“Ellis is your daughter, Derek,” whispered Meredith.  
“No, sweetheart, you’re confused. Ellis was your mother, but she died. You remember. She died on the same day that you drowned, and then came back to me.”

“No,” Meredith persisted. “We conceived her the night before you left. I’m tired, Derek. Go home. You’ll meet your three beautiful children.” She closed her eyes.

“Sleep, beautiful woman, I’ll let you rest now my darling. There is so much to talk about, so much to do in our lives. This time we will be together until we are old and crusty. Sleep well my precious wife.”

Derek squeezed back into his car, clunking his knee on the gear stick, as he clambered over to the driver’s seat. Those agents have many, many questions to answer, he mused irritably. But there’s plenty of time. A whole life time of time to love Meredith and our beautiful children. A girl. Ellis. Unimaginable. I can’t wait to see her. I’m finally home with the people I love.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek brings Meredith home from hospital. He treats her like a precious possession that he could lose at any moment.

A further seven weeks passed before Meredith was well enough to return home. Derek wheeled his wife out to the car and helped her in.  
She looks like a puff of wind will blow her over, he thought.  
Always thin, Meredith looked even more slender than usual. Her face was white, and her usually sparkling eyes, were dull and lifeless. She still had a hacking cough.

Derek had not returned to the hospital full time, but had spent some time there each day, assisting his sister with the occasional surgery. This gave him an opportunity to drop in to see Meredith, and he spent many hours in her room, keeping her company. Often she was too tired to talk, and Derek would sit with her while she slept. Derek wondered how she had coped after his supposed death. Meredith was too weak to have any significant conversations.

She will recover fully, he told himself, as he reversed out of the car park. Somehow he felt guilty for causing her illness and he couldn’t quite dispel that feeling, although his rational mind realised that the feeling was groundless.   
I’ll make it up to her - all the years that we’ve been apart. It’s all my fault . My pride and my desperate need to further my career. My wife and family should always have been my first priority.

Derek was almost home. The house that he had built for Meredith and their children stood beckoning in the distance. Derek’s eyes glistened with tears. He quickly wiped them away as he drew up, as close as he could, to the doorway. Meredith was dozing, so he opened her door, and gently lifted her up, into his arms. She was alarmingly light. Lighter than when he had carried her out of Puget Sound, when she had drowned. 

Inside, he lay her down on a sofa, covered her with a light blanket, and slid her own pillow under her head. She’d woken and she smiled at him - the lovely warm smile that always melted his heart.  
“Sit with me,” she whispered. “I’ve missed you unbearably.”  
“Me too,” Derek replied softly. He lifted her head on the pillow and slid his legs underneath.  
“Meredith, I love you, I adore you, I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms for ever. I promise I’ll never leave you again. Our children will grow happy and strong and loved, in this house. My life will be devoted to pleasing you and making up for all the dreadful things that have happened in the past.”  
Meredith sighed contentedly.  
“What did happen to you Derek?”  
Derek laughed. “Something unpleasant, and rather horrible, but I wasn’t hurt in any way. Unfortunately I’m not at liberty to tell you. If we want to live ‘happily ever after’, Meredith, I must not breathe a word about my activities when I was missing. I’m sorry, but for all our sakes, it’s something I just can’t share with you.”

“When do you think I can return to work, Derek?”  
Derek laughed. “Some time in the future, when you’re completely well. And I’m staying at home here with you, until you are fully recovered. I’ve hired a nanny. Her name is Rosemary, and I think she’ll do a great job with the kids. All you need to do, is concentrate on getting better.”

“I have to admit Derek, that I feel pretty crappy.”  
“You look a little that way too, my darling,” he replied with his dreamy grin. “But Miranda has arranged a ‘Welcome Home’ open house for this Saturday. All you need to do is sit where you are now, and say hello to everyone. Miranda’s been at me for ages to organise a ‘Welcome Home.’ It’s for you, returning home after your recovery from COVID, and for me, the mysterious neurosurgeon, who has risen from the dead.”

Meredith giggled. Seeing all their friends would be fun. She had been isolated for literally months since she had succumbed to the virus. It would be great to return to some form of normality.  
“Soon there’ll be a vaccine, available for everyone, Derek. Then we really can return to our former life.”

Derek didn’t answer her. He was too busy running his fingers through her hair. He loved the floral scent of her hair; he always had.   
She must have used her lavender conditioner in the hospital, he mused.  
Her skin is still smooth and soft, he thought.   
“God, I love you Meredith. I nearly lost you again. I’m never going to let you out of my sight.”

Meredith giggled. It was the giggle that had always aroused him in their younger days, when they would romp about the house, enjoying the pleasures that young lovers take for granted. Then, before you knew it, life had a way of twisting and pummeling its way into the future, stealing innocence and simplicity and leaving in its wake, doubts and world-weariness, that sadly, were almost impossible to avoid.

The children would soon be arriving home. Amelia or Maggie would collect them.  
Meredith will be beside herself, when she sees the kids in the flesh again. She is such a wonderful mother. In about an hour’s time. Then, I should make full use of the time.  
Derek bent over Meredith. “No talking, wife.” He kissed her lightly and softly on the forehead. 

Meredith squirmed in appreciation. He kissed her on her cheeks, then her eyelids, her neck and behind her ears. More murmurs of appreciation. Then further kisses on the nape of her neck.   
“Enough,” said Derek. “Any more, and you’ll have a coughing fit.”  
“I will not,” replied Meredith hoarsely, “I’m fine, more please.”  
“Not a kiss more,” my darling. “I will assess the progress of your health daily, and adjust the dosage of kisses and other medications as I deem appropriate.”  
“I had better recover quickly then, Derek,” she replied. And Derek smiled to himself. Faintly he heard the old Meredith. Her voice was smiling. And that was an indication that her mood was aching to sparkle. Derek fervently hoped, that her damaged, weary body would soon follow suit.

———————————————————————


	6. Happiness and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 6 Meredith and Derek discuss their past mistakes, the guilt they feel and Meredith’s relationships since Derek’s death. Amidst tears and laughter the couple’s intense love for each other continues to evolve.

Derek woke early on Saturday morning. He was snuggled up to Meredith, his arm casually tossed across her chest, his hand resting softly on her shoulder. She appeared to be asleep at first glance. But her chest was shaking, and when Derek inspected her more closely, he discovered that her cheeks were dripping with tears. 

“Meredith, are you all right?”  
“Yes, just sad,” she answered. “I’m sorry, did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet. I’m struggling with guilt, that’s all. I’ve treated you so badly in the past; said some truly dreadful things to you, been so self-centred and selfish.”

Derek laughed. “Meredith, if anyone has been at fault in our relationship, it is me. I’ve had five long years to mull over all my mistakes. I’m the one who should feel guilty. Do you remember the time we made love in the van, and then, afterwards, I sent you away because I said you were always leaving me, and I couldn’t cope. I have regretted my terrible behaviour that night, for years.”

Meredith was silent for a while. “It was I who chose to leave, Derek. You were right. I was always leaving you. I know in the depths of my heart that I allowed myself to drown that day. What a shocking experience you must have gone through, rescuing me from the water, trying to resuscitate me and then waiting for hours afterwards to see if I was going to live. And dealing with my mother passing away at the same time. I was selfish - I shouldn’t have put you through that turmoil.”

It was Derek’s turn to think quietly. “Meredith, we both did stupid things. For a start, I should have told you that I was married, soon after we met. It was your right to know. But I say, that for now at least, we should cancel out our misdeeds and start afresh. Today should be a happy day - our friends will welcome us back - and we’ll begin our life anew. Let’s be happy, ecstatic even, for you and I are soulmates, and we have a wonderful life ahead of us, with our three beautiful children. Why not allow ourselves some well-earned happiness?”

“Do you know what will make me happy, Derek?”   
“A well behaved husband, Meredith?”  
Meredith shrugged and giggled. “Well, yes, of course. But I was thinking more of kisses. You remember how you used to kiss me on the face and count?”

“I remember each kiss as though it was yesterday, my dear wife. I had almost five years of celibacy to contemplate every one. You do realise that I have not had sex, since the night Ellis was conceived! And from what Amelia tells me, that is not the case for you.”

Meredith blushed. Derek couldn’t remember a time when he had ever seen her blush.   
“Your face is going red, Meredith,” he said with great amusement. “Do you care to enlighten me, on your goings on, after your poor, dearly beloved husband left this mortal coil?”

“I’m too embarrassed, Derek. But I did think you were dead, and I do remember you telling me that you didn’t want me to be alone. After your funeral I left Seattle with Zola and Bailey, and flew to San Diego. I soon found out that I was pregnant with Ellis and I just needed time to be alone. The children were a comfort, but I missed you unbearably. My therapist said I was angry that you left me so soon, and with three children. During that year, we literally did nothing but play on the beach, read and live a peaceful life until Ellis arrived. I collapsed at home, in a pool of blood. Zola rang for an ambulance and I had an emergency birth - again! The hospital contacted Alex, and he came for me and brought me home.”

“Meredith, I’m so sorry. I left you with three children, alone. And all because of my career aspirations. I promise you that I won’t ever let you down again.”

Softly Meredith replied, the thoughts that tumbled out of her, had been developing in her mind over the lonely years she had endured, since Derek’s departure. 

“I love Cristina dearly, Derek, but At last I’ve matured enough to appreciate that her advice, wasn’t necessarily the best advice for me. For Cristina, her career was her overriding goal, above boyfriends, husbands and friends. She is a clone of my mother, if I’m truthful. My mother was the only family member I knew, and I chose Cristina as ‘my person’. I now realise that they led me off the track. When I was agonising about moving to DC, or pursuing my career in Seattle, Cristina gave me the advice, which convinced me to stay.”

“What was that?” Derek sounded intrigued. The battle that he and Meredith had about whether to relocate to DC, had been the downfall of their relationship.

“Cristina said that although you were dreamy, you weren’t the sun. I was the sun and I shouldn’t revolve around you. I didn’t want to leave, as you know. All my friends were in Seattle, but I adored you. My love for you, escapes words.”

Meredith reached out to hold Derek’s hand. He gave it a squeeze.

“But Cristina’s advice resonated at the time. My mistake was believing that the sun meant the same thing to me as it did for her. My career is hugely important to me, but so are you. My sun comprises career and loved ones. It’s taken me a long time to appreciate that, but now I do. My three beautiful children are part of my sun, and so are you and so is my career. And the you bit, also includes your career. It’s a lot to fit in a life, but I’m determined to attend to it all as best I can. It’s what makes me totally happy. Maybe Cristina is happy with her successful career, and random sexual encounters, but I’m not. I’m greedy - and you are delicious.

They both laughed heartily.

“Enough of the deep and meaningful talk. Meredith, my princess, let me accompany you to the shower. Showering with you is one of my favourite activities, if you can cast your mind back that far.” 

She giggled. “Remember the night we invited Dr Webber and Maggie to dinner and lost track of the time. That was mortifying. I was glad that it was you, who answered the door, that night.”

“Ah, reminiscences, my dear. We really are an old couple now.”

“Not when I recover, Derek. I’ll be a young girl again.”

“That you will, sweetheart.”

Derek swept her into his arms and headed for the bathroom.  
“Let’s wash you and wash your hair. I hope you still use lavender conditioner; make you appealing for all our visitors. And while we’re in the shower, you might care to acquaint me with the talents of Nathan Riggs, Andrew DeLuca and Cormac Hayes. You were a busy girl while I was away.”

Meredith huffed. “Derek, not now.”  
They laughed.  
In the past, Derek had avoided many uncomfortable conversations, by whisking away and saying ‘not now’ to Meredith.  
“Not now, doesn’t cut the ice any more, Meredith. There is never a better time than the present, especially if any of these gentlemen decides to pop in to our Open House, later today. Who shall we start with? Amelia advises me that Riggs is no longer in the picture, but that DeLuca is a credible threat and Hayes might be, if I’m not careful.”

“You are so silly, Derek. You are the only man I breathe for. Oh, what are you doing?”  
“Undressing you, my dear. Traditionally one showers naked.”

“Ha, I see you haven’t lost your sense of humour. Ah .... or your ability to render me like putty in your hands.”

Derek turned on the water and gently slipped her under the spray. He undressed.

“I haven’t been with a naked woman, for five years,” he growled as he entered the cubicle.

“Am I safe?” Meredith giggled gleefully.

“Barely,” he answered.

“Enough of the puns, Derek. I’ll tell you about DeLuca.”

Derek started soaping Meredith’s body.   
“Did DeLuca soap you up as well as I do?”

“That is enough, Derek,” Meredith replied haughtily. “When I said I’d tell you about DeLuca, I didn’t mean every intimate detail. We were together for quite a long time, and I’m very fond of him. He is battling mental illness, which makes my necessity to break up with him totally and finally, rather difficult. He saw me through my worst COVID days, and fought for me to be placed in a trial, which may have saved my life. He has a brilliant mind, and is loyal and kind. And the sex was really good. Oh, and he went to jail for me.”

“Jail, Meredith?”

“Not now, Derek. That’s a long story for another day. But please believe me when I say that DeLuca is a boy to your man, brilliant to your genius, sexually attractive to your white hot appeal, keen to your passionate, great to your perfect - and the bottom line is that I’m very fond of him and I’m head over heels, passionately, fervently and lustfully in love with you. You and I connect - body and soul, we are inseparable, complementary forces, meant to be together forever. And now that I have totally humiliated myself, what do you have to say?”

Derek chortled and laughed and said not a word. Meredith punched him hard on the arm.   
“Come on now, you reciprocate, or you make me look foolish.”

“Foolish wife, not now. Our guests will be arriving in just over an hour. We have to make you look beautiful. I’ll lay you out like Cleopatra, reclining on a sofa. You must remain on the sofa all afternoon, or there will be a punishment,” Derek said menacingly.

“Oh, please,” pleaded Meredith, but Derek was serious now.  
“No more time wasting, wife. There is much to be done. Amelia, Maggie and Link must be wondering why I’m not helping them.”

And so it seems that Meredith and Derek were a true couple again, confiding in each other, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

There are always people who seem to be dealt a raw deal in life, and others who swan through life, carefree and satisfied. Up until now, Meredith and Derek have suffered a great deal of misery, along with a small amount of ecstasy. 

Will the couple finally find true happiness?

Join them at their Open House in Chapter 7, and share with them, some of the twists and turns of their future life together.


	7. Open House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you truly love Meredith and Derek, then Chapter 7 is a must read. The couple are happy for the entire day, and they are served up treats that will take your breath away. Settle down for a stress-free read and some high adrenaline, but pleasant surprises.
> 
> This has never happened to me before. I have written 3 books and this has never happened. Towards the end of this chapter, which is a long one, I started crying with emotion when writing about the first of the really special surprises. Maybe you will too.

Chapter 7 – OPEN HOUSE

Derek carried her down the stairs, much to her disapproval, and arranged her long limbs to best effect. He sat beside her, and gently whispered.

“You look as stunning as you did on the night of the prom, Meredith. What you did to me that night as you glided down that staircase, isn’t fit to talk about.”

Meredith giggled. “Not our finest hour, Derek.”

“It was pretty damn fine at the time. That particular memory sustained me on many lonely nights over the last five years.”

Meredith patted him on the hand. “We’re an old married couple now Derek, and our visitors are about to arrive. No more sexy talk, or I’ll ask you to carry me upstairs again. And, Derek, thanks again, for buying our dream house back again, it’s the best gift you could ever have given me.”

She leaned forward to kiss him, but was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

“It’s not even eleven, yet,” hissed Derek. “Someone’s eager to see you. Hope it isn’t DeLuca.”

Meredith laughed again. It was somewhat gratifying that Derek was so jealous.

It wasn’t DeLuca, but an unexpected visitor. Dr Norman Shales. He had briefly spent time with Meredith, as a mature-age intern, with disastrous results. Derek and he were laughing uproariously.

“Norman, how lovely to see you,” squealed Meredith.

“And you too! The memory of us informing a poor woman that she was dying, when in fact she was only anaemic, is one that I will take to my grave. Do you remember how angry Dr Mark Sloan was?”

“Actually, Norman, I recall the incident vividly. But what are you up to now?”

“Retired and very happy. Unfortunately, I can’t stay. I have my daughters waiting in the car – we are off to my sister’s wedding. I’m so happy that everything has turned out well for you both, even though it’s taken you a long time,” he said with a grin.

Derek and Norman were laughing again, as Derek saw him out to his car, and was introduced to his daughters.

I liked that man. How thoughtful of him to drop in, Meredith thought. And what a surprise!

…….

“Meredith, what a surprise, Dr Cormac Hayes, has popped in to wish us well.” Not a flicker of an eyelash.

Meredith snickered to herself. One of Derek’s favourite guests, no doubt.

“Cormac, how kind of you to drop in. I’ll be back at work in no time, you know.”

“I hope not, Meredith. Derek, make sure she’s really fit, before she returns. I’d rather not carry her in from the carpark again,” he drawled in his Irish brogue. “And Cristina sends her best wishes for a speedy recovery too. She contacted me a while back, and asked how we were going.”

Derek logged the remark to his memory bank. A question or two to quiz Meredith on, when they had some privacy. But there were no more ambiguous comments after that. Cormac soon left, having to work at the hospital, later that day.

And a good thing too, Derek thought. The man seems way too appealing. I’ll be keeping an eye on him.

….

It’s a good thing that I have a valid excuse to leave, thought Cormac. That man is way too suave and good-looking. No wonder everyone said he and Meredith were a match made in Heaven. Sadly, I haven’t got a hope in Hell with her. Better to back off. I wouldn’t want Dr Derek Shepherd as an enemy and Meredith deserves a happy ever after – she’s way overdue for happiness and resolution in her future.

As Dr Cormac Hayes climbed back into his car there were tears in his eyes, and his chest felt heavy. He wasn’t sure if he was dejected about his own future, or really pleased for Meredith. A bit of both, no doubt, he thought.

……..

It was barely after eleven when Joe the bartender dropped in. Both Meredith and Derek were pleased to see him. He was always jovial, tactful and friendly to everyone. An asset in his line of work of course, but it came naturally to him.

“How are the twins, Joe? They’d have to be at school now. How time flies!”

Everyone laughed. “Well, time does fly when you’re dead,” added Derek. Everyone laughed again.

“They are just great, smart too. Not like me. Must take after Walter.”

“A lot of water has flowed under the bridge,” added Meredith.

“Meredith, you’ve just reminded me of our men’s fishing outing, when some of us ran amok. Poor Walter ended up with a smashed head, and it was Burke, wasn’t it, who sewed him up with a fish hook?” Derek reminisced.

Meredith tutted. “If women had been included in your macho outing, I’m sure there wouldn’t have been fighting. You men are so ….” She shook her head. “No, I won’t say it, I’m too polite these days.”

“Meredith, the COVID has addled your brain. When has Meredith Grey ever been hesitant about speaking her mind?”

“Since she spent time in jail,” she replied.

Derek noted that down in his memory. He’d heard jail fleetingly mentioned a couple of times, but still didn’t know why his wife, would have been incarcerated. Yes, she had visited a man, to watch his execution, but that was out of the goodness of her heart, and the event had all but destroyed her. But incarcerated? That was certainly another matter.

…..

They were still chatting about Alex and George, when Miranda arrived. Maggie and Amelia were quietly working on food preparation and decorating the dining table. But when Miranda arrived, she whisked into the kitchen and the activity in there, escalated into a flurry. Poor Link was trying to set up a play area for the children, and attend to baby Scout, who’d decided he needed the lion’s share of the attention.

Miranda was not many years older that Meredith and a few younger than Derek, but she had always been there for them. Sometimes her advice had fallen on deaf ears, and in some cases, it had proven to be unsound. On many occasions, she considered Meredith to be a ‘thorn in her side’, but her heart was always in the right place.

It was Miranda who had dreamed up the concept of the ‘Open House’ for the couple, as a symbol of the rebirth of Meredith and Derek, and as a blessing on the future of their, so far, interrupted marriage. Anyone who’d known the couple for any length of time, had witnessed their turbulent relationship, their highs and lows, and their fiercely passionate love for each other.

Miranda had planned the ‘Open House’ meticulously. Meredith had been so close to death that most of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital staff had thought they were going to lose her, and many believed that it was only the timely return of Derek, that provided her with the will to live. Under normal circumstances Meredith would still be a hospital patient, but with four doctors living in the house, she had been allowed to go home under Derek’s care. The extra hospital bed was sorely needed.

So, the invitations to the ‘Open House’, had included a small proviso. Time slots had been allocated for some of the invited guests – the very special invited guests. And to Miranda’s delight, she had received RSVP acceptances from every one of them. She could barely wait for their arrival. Bar her, no one knew the identities of these guests. What a coup! This day would be talked about for weeks, at the hospital.

Apart from the mystery guests, everyone who had worked with the couple over the years, had been invited. Rather wickedly, she hoped that DeLuca and Hayes would come. Knowing Derek, the way she did, she knew that he would be most unimpressed by the presence of Meredith’s suitors.

…..

Meredith was already flagging. It’s just excitement, she told herself, but she knew it wasn’t that, it was her weak body letting her down. Nevertheless, people were now arriving thick and fast, and every one of them wanted to wish her well. April Kepner sat down with her, chatting away brightly. Years ago, Meredith would have found April and her voice, grating in the extreme. But she had grown fond of her in recent years. April had dealt with plenty of her own problems, but she was now happily settled with Matthew and their daughters.

Meredith looked around the room. Owen Hunt and Derek were laughing loudly, and teasing Jackson Avery about something that she would swear was making him blush. Ben Warren had arrived with Tuck. He was searching for Miranda, who wasn’t in one place for more than a few minutes. Meredith felt tired just watching her dash around. If she’d felt better, she’d have grabbed Miranda and sat her down for a while to have a rest.

Ah, Ben’s finally found his wife, and it looks like he’s leaving, Meredith thought. No doubt he’s been called in to the fire station. Miranda will hate that. And he’s leaving Tuck here. Poor Tuck – he’ll be roped into supervising the little kids all afternoon. Oh, God, and Teddy Altman’s arrived. I hope she doesn’t bump into Owen – their relationship is poisonous at the moment. Oh, no, she’s heading for Owen. No, it’s okay – just handover time for Allison. Leo must be with Owen’s mother.

….

Everything was going well. Teddy spoke briefly to Meredith and dashed back to the hospital. Meredith wished she had stayed longer. Teddy had been the attending who had cared for her and made some life defining decisions about her treatment. It was Teddy who had decided to put Meredith onto a ventilator. Meredith had always dreaded the thought of having tubes pushed down her throat, but Teddy had decided, that this last resort was Meredith’s only slim hope of survival. And it had paid off. Meredith was so grateful and she had wanted to tell her so. Soon, she thought. Soon, I’ll be back working at the hospital, and then I can thank everyone personally. How soon she didn’t know, but the way she felt at the moment, it was a little way into the future. She lay back on the sofa, and closed her eyes – just for a split second – or so it seemed ….

“Meredith, so great to see you.”

A voice she recognised. She willed her eyes to open, and came face to face with Derek. His concerned expression answered her question. She must have dozed off.

“Meredith, it’s okay. Don’t move. We won’t bother you. Just wanted to say hello.”

April melted away and gave Helmouth her seat. “You must be exhausted, Meredith.”

“Truthfully, I am. And my back is aching like hell.”

Helmouth stood up again. Derek proceeded to massage Meredith’s back while Meredith took in the little group assembled around her. Qadri, Helmouth, Levi and Bokhee. Certainly, a mixed bunch, she thought. Touching though, to think these people think enough of me, to visit.

“Derek, who do I need to introduce you to?” asked Meredith, rallying for the cause.

So, introductions were made. Meredith didn’t have the energy to give Derek a potted history of each one, but promised she would tell Derek later about the wonderful people they were. Only Bokhee felt comfortable about that.

Winston arrived, and Maggie made the introductions. Maggie’s boyfriend was soon to become a member of the Grey Sloan team, and Maggie was gloriously happy, which pleased Meredith no end. Everything was falling into place. She had never seen Amelia so settled. Link was a great influence on her, and their baby Scout, was a delicious bundle. Amelia handled him well.

Thank God Amelia’s settled down, there’s no way I could have handled her the way she was, before Link tamed her.

….

Their lounge room was filling with people, when Owen Hunt yelled, “Nathan, Megan.” By now the front door had been left open and guests were letting themselves in. Megan sprinted towards Owen, and leapt into his arms.

“Is that Riggs?” Derek whispered loudly.

“It is,” grinned Meredith. “I hope you like him as much as I do. Do you want to meet him?”

“Not particularly,” Derek hissed, just as Owen approached with the couple.

“Derek, meet my friend Nathan Riggs, and my sister, Megan. Megan came back from the dead, much like you.” Derek laughed.

“Were your circumstances as dire as mine, Megan?”

“Quite possibly. I was a hostage in a war-torn country, tortured occasionally, and blown up. Your wife won her Harper Avery Award for putting me back together.”

“Well, that trumps my story,” replied Derek. Unfortunately, my story is top secret. You see those burly men in suits, watching the children play? They’re bodyguards of a sort. We ignore them. One day, if Meredith and I are sufficiently compliant, they may trust us and leave. But today, I imagine they are patrolling to warn us, that we need to keep our mouths shut. And we will, because Meredith and I are hell-bent on having a happily ever after with our kids.”

“Okay let’s change the subject. Guess who I see approaching?”

It was Addison Montgomery.

“I didn’t expect Addison,” Derek mouthed to Meredith.

“Nor did I.”

Addison’s another one of us who has finally settled down, Meredith reflected. And good on her. She has a happy partnership with Jake, and a beautiful little boy, Henry. Meredith hadn’t met Jake and Henry, but she had friends who kept in touch. Even though Addison had been Derek’s first wife, Meredith grudgingly respected her – even liked her. Especially now that she didn’t pose a threat to Derek’s affections.

Addison breezed over in her usual confident manner, and kissed Derek and Meredith.

“I’m so, so happy for you both. I’ve been following Meredith’s progress for months, but Derek, you’ve been resurrected. It blows my mind.”

“Glad I’ve pleased you, Addison. Miranda informs me that you are happy, and have a little boy.” He emphasised the word happy and seemed satisfied that things had turned out well for his ex-wife.

“I do, he’s gorgeous, and so is Jake. He’s not with me today, but next time we drop into Seattle, I’ll introduce the two of you. You’ll like him. He keeps me in line.”

Derek snorted. “Honestly, Addison, no man will ever be capable of making you to submit to their will. And don’t let them try,” he added caringly.

Haven’t the energy or the inclination to be jealous, thought Meredith. And absolutely no need to be. I’ve lost my dark and twisty side? And, for that matter, where is my shiny and bright side? Patience, Meredith, my sunny side will return.

…..

It was while Meredith was contemplating her future, that a buzz rippled across the room. Meredith strained her eyes to identify the couple who were heading towards her, two young children in tow.

Miranda was clapping, and calling out “Welcome, welcome,” and everyone in the room was flocking over to where Meredith and Derek were sitting. They crowded around, and Meredith, for the life of her, couldn’t see who had arrived.

“Meredith, Derek,” called a voice, a voice Meredith knew so well. Goosebumps appeared on her legs and her eyes swam with tears.

“Alex, is it you?” she asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

The next thing she knew, she was being hugged. Miranda was yelling at Alex, reminding him to be gentle. And Izzie was there too. She had taken Meredith’s hand, lifted it to her lips, and given it a little kiss, then followed that with a peck on Meredith’s cheek. Meredith couldn’t help it. The couple’s obvious genuine affection broke her down, and she sobbed like a baby.

Alex made a speech to the people congregated around them and promised he would speak to each and every one of them before he left. But he requested the opportunity to talk to Meredith and Derek first. Everyone begrudgingly moved away, leaving Meredith and Derek able to see Alex and Izzy’s twins.

“And who are these cute kids?” Meredith asked, knowing full well who they were.

“We are Eli and Alexis,” Eli replied solemnly. “These people,” and Eli turned around to point at Alex and Izzy, “are our parents, and you,” he pointed at Derek and Meredith, “are our friends.”

“Aw,” murmured the guests, close enough to hear. “Aren’t they cute?”

Alex and Izzie beamed with pride.

“Run outside and play now,” he said. “Yes, daddy,” said Alexis and they trotted off.

“Obedient, Alex. How did you manage that? Our three always have a debate with us, before they do what they are told,” moaned Derek.

“I guess you’ll blame me for that,” said Meredith, who was still trying to regain her composure.

“Alex, Izzy, it’s such a shame we won’t have any time to spend with you and the kids.”

“Oh, you will,” laughed Izzy. “You’ll soon be wishing us further. Miranda and Dr Webber have arranged posts for us at Grey Sloan. We start on Monday. We’ve actually been in Seattle for a few days, moving into our new home, which isn’t all that far from here.”

“Are you kidding me? Please don’t – I’m playing the COVID card.”

“No, Izzy is spot-on, Meredith.” Alex snorted. “You are going to be stuck with us for a long time. The kids need a decent school. Back home they weren’t being extended – they are both extremely bright,” he added boastfully.

“No doubt,” replied Derek. They should go to the school ours attend. It especially caters for bright students.”

“They are already booked in,” said Izzy.

Alex and Izzy continued to catch up on all the news. Of course, they were dying to know how Derek had come back alive, after Meredith had been with him when his life support was turned off. Derek repeated his ‘happily ever after’ story and pointed out the burly men in suits. Soon he was going to know the tale off by heart.

……

Meredith was so exhausted that she was on the brink of collapse.

“You need a nap,” said Derek.

“You’ll be the one having a very long nap, if you take me away from all this wonderful gossip, Derek. Do you remember when I started out as an intern? I had almost no family. And now look! She swept her arm around. Just look at how many people have turned up to greet us. These are all people who care enough to be pleased that our life has taken a turn for the better.”

Alex and Izzy had excused themselves. They had a multitude of people to talk to. Miranda caught the couple just as they started a conversation with Jackson Avery. Jackson and Alex had been good friends many years ago.

“I thought you’d be glad to know that DeLuca and Jo Wilson have rung in their apologies this afternoon,” she whispered.

“Thanks, Miranda, but we would have coped. We’ll have to get on if we’re to work happily at Grey Sloan,” Izzy whispered back, with a tone of resignation in her voice. Jo, who had married Alex, and who Alex had left for Izzy, would be difficult to face. More difficult in fact, because Jo and Izzy were both interested in obstetrics, and because Alex would be taking over the Chief of Peds position.

“It will work out,” Alex murmured softly. He squeezed Izzy’s hand tenderly.

Meredith watched the couple chatting with Jackson. Alex was gazing at Izzy dotingly.

I’m glad Alex chose Izzy, she decided. I’m very fond of Jo, but Izzy is the better fit for him. In retrospect, in our first few years at Seattle Memorial, it was obvious even then that Alex doted on her. I’ll never forget the night Izzy cut the l vad wires and Denny died. Alex lifted her into his arms and cradled her grief-stricken body, even though she was in love with another man. And their wedding! When it seemed likely that Izzy was going to die, Alex married her and it was heartrendingly beautiful.

Dreamily reminiscing, Meredith discovered two more guests had arrived, and one of them was trying to grab her attention. It was Catherine Fox, the Catherine Fox, mother of Jackson and daughter of Harper Avery. The other was Catherine’s husband, Richard Webber.

“Thank you for coming,” Meredith said to them. It was the most used sentence in her vocabulary that day!

“You are welcome, my dear. I hope that God finally allows you some peace and happiness. Nobody deserves it more than you.”

Meredith laughed inwardly. Catherine Fox hadn’t always been so pleasant to Meredith. She had spoken to her in an appalling manner on more than one occasion. When Catherine Fox was angry with you, her words could make your blood run cold. Then again, some at the hospital staff would say the same about me. I terrify most of the younger staff members. They called me Medusa. I’m not a frightening person, am I? No, not any more, anyway. Derek’s home!

As Catherine Fox moved on to talk with other guests, she remarked to Richard Webber, “that woman could be blown over with a puff of wind. She should be in hospital, Richard.”

Richard knew better than to argue with her. It was best to say nothing, if he could get away with it. And luckily for him, some new arrivals were about to cause a stir.

“It’s like doctor royalty in this room, Richard.”

“It certainly is, my dear,” he replied. Smilingly he guided Catherine over to the latest special guests that Miranda had encouraged to attend the ‘Open House.’

“Callie, Arizona, Sofia, what a delightful surprise to see the two of you.” The two women were holding hands and their daughter Sofia, stood alongside them, with a decidedly adolescent, slightly disgruntled, expression on her face.

“Thanks, Richard. We couldn’t not come to see our friends Meredith and Derek,” Callie replied jovially.

“What an amazing set of circumstances,” added Arizona. “We’re dying to hear the gory details.”

Derek appeared alongside them, giving each a big hug. “Can’t tell you about the gore, ladies, but I can tell you that Meredith is alive, but exhausted. Come and have a quick chat with her.”

“Don’t be bossy, Derek,” chimed in Meredith. “I require much more than a quick chat. So much has happened since Callie and Arizona left us - and I’m sure they have news for us too!”

Both women looked sheepishly at Meredith.

“Our reconciliation is in the early stages as yet. But we’re keen to keep at it,” laughed Callie. “Sofia would be over the moon.”

“And pretty Penny,” Meredith inquired cautiously.

“Been out of the picture for a very long time, Meredith.”

“Pretty Penny?” repeated Derek. Normally he could pick up on nuances in a conversation, but not this time. Perhaps it was because he was particularly interested in the identity of ‘Pretty Penny’.

“I’ll fill you in later,” Meredith answered in a warning tone. “It’s a complex story – a whole chapter of a book, really. And I don’t come off as a shining example of an exemplary, caring human being.”

“We should call the chapter, ‘The Dinner Party’, Arizona added, enjoying the conversation heartily. “Who wants to hear it?”

“Another day, Arizona,” pleaded Meredith. “I was a truly horrible person.”

Derek laughed. “But that’s no different than the Meredith we’ve all come to love and know!”

“Ha, ha, Derek, very funny. It is because of you Derek, that I became a monster of all proportions.”

By then, a pile of guests were standing around.

“Must admit it was awful, with a capital A. Pretty Penny was ambushed.”

“Hey, Jackson, I admit that I was a horrible person, but I didn’t ambush Penny. If anyone ambushed, it was Penny, but then she didn’t know she was coming to my house, and Callie didn’t know of the connection either.”

“Hmm,” Arizona added to the conversation. “I was blind drunk, which I think made the story all the more amusing.”

“It wasn’t funny,” added Alex.

“Definitely not humorous,” added Miranda.

“Horrible dinner party,” said Hunt. “Nobody’s fault though, just a crazy set of coincidences.”

“Id love to know how I made Meredith a monster, when I wasn’t even alive,” laughed Derek.

“Chalk that up to a chat in bed one night, Derek. In retrospect it is a good story.”

“Please, everyone, eat and drink,” said Derek, ever the genial host. “There are piles of food. Make it your dinner, and stay as long as you like. It’s not often that you have an opportunity to reminisce about the good old days.” Everyone laughed. The good old days had, in fact, been interspersed with many, many bad old days. And all these guests remembered those days only too well.

“Oh, and one more thing I must say, before I leave you to chat, eat and of course, drink. During the afternoon we received many calls, wishing Meredith and I an amazingly happy future. Some of the callers you may know – Tom Koracick, who is still unwell, Cristina Yang who can’t leave Switzerland, due to COVID, Jo Wilson and Andrew DeLuca, who are working at the hospital today, Sydney Heron and my friends who work with Addison in LA. And of course, sadly, I’m sure there would have been three more attendees today, but regrettably, these very special friends have passed away – George O’Malley, Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey.”

Upon hearing those names, Meredith burst into tears. The afternoon had been delightful and eventful and there had been spades of happy news that she could mull over in the following days. But right now, she was spent and her back was literally throbbing.

Amelia disappeared into the kitchen to find some medication for Meredith, but didn’t reappear. Then Derek followed to discover what was causing the hold up. And then finally, more people trooped into the lounge room. The Shepherd clan. A large clan indeed. They hadn’t seen Derek since he died.

There was Derek’s mother, Carolyn, his sisters, Nancy, Kate and Lizzie and three of the younger nieces. Derek was grinning from ear to ear, and Meredith’s heart was gratified to witness his happiness.

Whatever happened to Derek in the last five years, he must have missed his children and me of course, and his mother and sisters. I feel sorry for myself being without him, but at least I had the children and my sisters and friends, and a few boyfriends along the way. The thought made her grin. Derek hated the idea of her having boyfriends, but he was the one who had told her that he didn’t want her to be alone, should anything happen to him.

But I do feel sorry for Derek. He must have been desperately lonely, holed up in some secret location, never knowing if or when he would be released. And not seeing his children. Not knowing that Ellis even existed. And me. I’ve always been safe in the knowledge that he loved me. Listening to his last phone call to her, when he was on the ferry, had given her some measure of solace on the many occasions when her life didn’t seem to be worth living, after Derek died. And now he’s reunited with his family. It is like the icing on the cake. A truly wonderful day. One of the best in my life.

…

Derek would no longer take no for an answer. He swooped Meredith up, carried her around the room briefly, to allow her to say her goodbyes and thank you’s, and carried her up to their bedroom. She was too tired to change, so he slipped her into bed, fully clothed. He left the light on and disappeared downstairs, promising he’d be back as soon as he could. He had to admit that he felt mentally and physically exhausted too.

Downstairs the ‘Open House’ had evolved into a party, and it was gearing up. Derek sensed a long night ahead. He was tired, but the party was fun. He sat for a while and allowed the atmosphere to wash over him. He thought about the party at Meredith’s house, at the beginning of her intern year. She had pierced a heart with her fingernail, and had said nothing until the patient’s condition had deteriorated. It hadn’t been her fault that the woman was so ill, but Meredith was in deep trouble. The night before her meeting with the Chief and the hospital’s insurance officer, Meredith had come home to discover that it had been overrun by guests that Izzy had invited. When he’d arrived at her house, Meredith was inebriated and dancing by herself on the porch.

By God she was beautiful. Slim and sexy, with long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Young, innocent of the politics at the hospital, smart, ambitious and confident. Had he fallen in love with her that night?

…

Well into the wee hours of the morning, Derek finally said goodnight to the last of the guests. His family would sleep at a hotel and catch an afternoon flight back home. Izzy and Alex had their new house to return to, with their sleepy children.

Callie, Arizona and Sofia stayed over, ready to fly out in the morning. And all their other guests returned to their homes in Seattle, bar Qadri. Derek made a mental note to ask Meredith about her. From listening in on her conversations, she seemed as though she would be a great acquisition for Grey Sloan.

Derek was weary and drained, almost too tired to climb the stairs and fall into bed. But he did – his common sense convinced him that he would sleep better on a bed. He slipped under the covers alongside Meredith. She murmured and snuggled up to him, throwing an arm across his shoulder.

“I love you,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Love you too, Meredith. I adore you, sweetheart. We can finally live a bright and shiny life together. We have so much to look forward to! Just you get well as quickly as you can.”

Derek’s lips found hers, and he kissed her, so softly and so gently that she knew she was his for eternity. And he was hers. Their love was unique, unsurpassed. Meredith sleepily responded to his kisses. There was magic on her lips. This man was her perfection, and she was his.

I wish we could melt, she thought. Then we could melt into each other, and be as one.

Tenderly Derek brushed his lips over Meredith’s neck. “We are more deeply in love, than it is possible for two people to be, my darling. We are blessed.”

His husky voice sent chills of pleasure coursing through her veins.

She giggled and he laughed.

“You are turning me on,” she whispered.

“Sleep wench, your time will come,” he replied.

“I hope it’s soon,” she purred.

Five minutes later she was asleep. Derek laughed to himself. She still snores and I have no wax earplugs.

But, despite his lack of earplugs, Derek was, within minutes, contributing to the cacophony of snores. The loving couple snored to a harmony of their own creation, well into the following evening.


End file.
